1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to banknote dispensers and, more particularly, to such a banknote dispenser which uses a first wheel and a second wheel to rotate a respective push block to push banknotes, enabling banknotes to be transferred to an outlet individually by an output wheel set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic ticket or card vending machines or money exchange machines are commonly used in public transportation stations and public places. These machines commonly use a dispensing device to dispense tickets, cards, or banknotes. FIG. 9 illustrates a banknote dispenser according to the prior art. This structure of banknote dispenser A comprises a receiving chamber A1 adapted to hold a stack of banknotes C, a set of transferring wheels A2 adapted to transfer banknotes C to the outside of the banknote dispenser A, a motor A3 adapted to drive the transferring wheels A2, and an adjustment device B adapted to adjust the pitch through which an individual banknote C passes. This design of banknote dispenser has drawbacks. Because the transferring wheels A2 are friction wheels molded from, for example, rubber. When rubbing over a stack of banknotes C in the receiving chamber A1, a number of banknotes C may simultaneously be carried forwards. However, because the pitch controlled by the adjustment device B allows only one individual banknote C to pass. At this time, dispensed banknotes C may be stuck in the pitch controlled by the adjustment device B, thereby causing the machine to shut down.